Memory Lane: Roses and Barbed wire
by JessiRoad
Summary: AN: Just a warning the chapters are short and there will be errors with spelling and such!:AN The pendent glittered in the last rays of the setting sun. The wind picked up as a final labored breath escaped her lips. Her blue eyes closed in pain, as the life bled out of the young girl. The puddle that seemed to be forever increading is what drawed him to the spot.
1. 1

The pendent glittered in the last rays of the setting sun. The wind picked up as a final labored breath escaped her lips. Her blue eyes closed in pain, as the life bled out of the young girl. The puddle that seemed to be forever increading is what drawed him to the spot. He looked down with a smile to see that it had been completed, that the scumbag didn't chicken out yet again. He reached down and picked up the body of the girl. he ran as fast as inhumanly possible to the mansion that they inhabited and set her down in the masterbed room. Soon, it would be soon and he knew it. So he sat at the foot of the bed and waited. He didn't have to wait long for the long lashes that brushed her pale cheeks to flash open to show the now crimson with hunger eyes that would now haunt many.

[1]  
The streets were abandoned and the air silent. It was just the way she liked it. It was the perfect feeling to be suspended in mid air while everything was quite around you. She landed as gracefully as a cat and kept running. She was almost to the house. Approaching quickly she ran up to the back door and almost ran into him.

Mason Montgomery, her mind provided on the spot, Telepathic, 78 years of age, physically 24 years of age, weakness: physical attacks and pretty girls, stong suit: witty comebacks. She nodded to him as he led the way into the foyer. Three others stood there waiting. While Mason had hair that was black and also a lanky build, there was another man there with quite the opposite.

Keith Spencer, she thought with a smirk. She already knew everything about him. Physical age of 19, mental age of 134, Manipulating, cunning, Illusions, strong suite: arguments and physical attacks, weakness: Lenette Spencer. He had blonde hair that he almost always wore in a spikey style that made him seem younger than he actually was. Next in line were the two girls, sisters in fact.

Rachel and Olivia Dallas, She despised the two and the feelings seemed to be mutual, Physical age: 16, actual age: : Psychic, weakness: guys, strong suite: feminity. Olivia: Tracker, weakness: jealousy, strong suite: the thing about the two sisters is that they both like Mason and he doesn't have the heart to inform them that he was actually married and she died. Mason was still quite distant and wasn't going to get over Margrate any time soon.

She walked into the middle of the room, Keith pulled her into an embrace and kissed her forehead and tucked a strand of her long brown hair behind her ear. She pulled away and met his eyes, It seems that there has been some trouble in the Southern group. She nodded in understanding. She was needed to handle the situation, it was either she did it or he would and he couldn't do anything, it seemd, without it some how ending badly. She nodded and went up to her office dialing a number.

_Hello, this is Mr. Wolding's office. He is currently in a meeting but how may I help you?_

This is Mrs. Spencer

_Oh my apologies Mrs. Spencer, I will put you through._

Thank you Janet.

_Hello?_

Yes, William it seems that there has been a few problems that you did not think were worth my time and that have gone way out of control.

_No, Mrs. Spencer! There is no such thing going on._

It seems like you also feel as if I am not capable of handling anything on my own. It seems that i will be on the next flight to you...

_Everything is fine. It was just a little issue with territory and hunting laws. It seemed as if some Nomads decided to just sneak into town and not pay anyone a visit._

So it has been taken care of I assume?

_Yes, they were warned but did not seem to take it too seriously and we had to take precautions for the citizens._

That is understood, as long as the report is on my desk by Tuesday.

_Yes, Mrs. Spencer._

Now I do not want to steal away any of your time, you may be on your way. Good bye William, please take care.

She hung up the phone with a sigh. She truly hated those Nomads that would come into town. Everyone knew that this was her state and that the rules were different here than those of the rest of the United States, especially when it came to hunting. But what could you do, Texas being one of the Largest states meant more ground, more people, and more food. However when you crossed The Spencer family, you were going to have to pay. With another sigh she sat her head in her arms and closed her eyes hoping for some peace.

~**JessiRoad**~


	2. 2

√v^√v^√ √v^√v^√ √v^√v^√ √v^√v^√ √v^√v^√ √v^√v^√ √v^√v^√ √v^√v^√ √v^√v^√ √v^√v^√

She sat in the room surrounded by who she considered her family. No matter how long she knew the vampires or how well she knew them, there would always be a little twinge of fear in her being that wouldn't go away. However with an empathic vampire in her presence she adress it even mentally. "Wait so what you are saying is that you never told me you had a sister?" She asked her boyfriend.

Edward looked at her again and with an impassive shrug said, "It wasn't important at the time. There is still more to me than we have discussed, and even more to the rest of us also."

"Like what?"

"Jasper had a sister also. And Alice had an older brother. But when we were turned we had to leave them behind." He continued not looking at anyone in particular.

"Well what do you mean, you never said goodbye?"

"Edward, I think you should start from the beginning." Esme said with a sad smile, "You wouldn't want it to get even more confusing for Bella, would you?"

"No, so I guess we'll start with me. You know about my father and my mother, well I had an older sister that My Parents shipped off to a school, almost like a boarding school now. The school was located farther South. At firt I thought it was because she wasn't so well behaved and they wanted to shape her into a nice and polite young lady. However soon we recieved letters from her that said that she indeed had met Mr. Gwinett and they were very much stricken in love and would be wed in the fall. The news didn't seem surprising to my parents and I realized they had shipped her off so that she could be wed farther South were they could have privacy. It didn't seem too much like my parents and now I wonder if it was because My mother knew something was going to happen to us. However Eliza and I were almost inseperable and she took it hard when I later wrote her about the military, she never responded. And seeing as I was turned quite soon after I never saw her again, she was aout 15 when I last actually saw her face to face and I believe that she grew old and had many children. She always wanted a daughter named Anabella and maybe she actually had one." He said with a grin at Bella. She blushed and continued with questions like what she looked like, "She had long blonde hair and bright green eyes, she looked very similar to Rose except her beauty was in more of an innocent and intelligen way."

Bella nodded and was a little upset that she hadn't been told about this Eliza girl who was so close to Edward. "Calm down Bella," Jasper sighed.

"I'll go next, if that is okay, Sweetie." Alice said to Jasper who nodded and took her hand. "He was a little bit older than me, he was one of the only people that knew of my ability and didn't think of me as evil. He actually helped me discover my powers. He left for the military at the age of 18 and died in combat. He was tall" Emmet laughed, " Strong, had short black hair and blue eyes like my cousin. Oh and his name was Leo Brandon." Bella nodded, it was short and to the point. Jasper seemed the less likely to talk. It looked like he really wanted to avoid the topic and just walk away. However with them all sitting down discussing this it seemed as if he had to also.

"She is two years younger than I. She has long brown hair and has the greenest eyes that sometimes when we would sit out in the field would almost appear blue. She is spunky, but sweet, and sometimes sarcastic. It made it hard to find a suitor for her seeing as she scared away all the boys that grew up near us. One day a young man by the name of Keith Spencer came into town and she drew his eye. He asked to court her and it happened quite fast. I never approved of him, there was something about him I didn't like. I still don't know what it was. Hoever she was in love and asked for my blessing when he wanted to take her hand. I gave it knowing it would break her heart had I not done so. They were to get married and she was getting anxious. I didn't have the heart to tell her about how I had been drafted to be in the confederate army. I left soon after, I got a letter from my mother telling me how she was heartbroken and wanted to throw off the wedding, but I responded with a simple message that if she loved him and her older brother then she would marry that young man and make him the luckiest guy in the world. A week later I was turned by Maria. I still don't know if she went through with the wedding,"

"You could always do some research and find out." Bella said.

"Yes, but I'm not sure if I am prepared for what I might find."

"Well do you mind if I do the reseach then?" Jasper stood and shook his head, before heading to his room, he stopped after saying, "Lenette Whitlock-Spencer."

~**JessiRoad**~


	3. 3

√v^√v^√ √v^√v^√ √v^√v^√ √v^√v^√ √v^√v^√ √v^√v^√ √v^√v^√ √v^√v^√ √v^√v^√ √v^√v^√

Bella sat in front of the computer in Carlisle's office. Edward sat in the chair across the room and Alice stood beside Bella as she persued the foriegn knowledge. "I can't wait to find out what happened to Jazz's lil' sis!" Alice sqwealed anxiously. Bella then clicked on the first link that came up when you typed Lenette Whitlock into the browser.

"Lenette Whitlock was born on a late September morning to a sickly mother, a worrisome father, and an excited older brother. At the age of two she showed signs of being a troublemaker. She would play practical jokes on the towns people that lived not far from the Whitlock mannor. However that didn't stop her brother, Jasper, from defending her when it came to the even more troubling boys of the town that would bully the young girl. Her childhood went by similarly, she never really got in any worse trouble and started to follow in her brother's footsteps and would stick up for the younger kids. She then decided to follow her dreams and began to write for the local paper, at age thirteen after the death of her father shortly after her coming of age. The Whitlock family was then carried by Jasper as he was the newest man of the house. However with the family being very well off the women were still cared for by the family slaves. However with the young girl's head strong attitude and short temper her views never went by unnoticed and when she decided that she was against having slaves her brother had to scold her in order for her to learn her place. Ever since that she had started to become what one would call the perfect southern wife. And the mother had the suitors from the Southern region of Texas all asking for her hand. However with a protective brother like Jasper Whitlock none truly got the chance until a certain Keith Spencer came into town."

Bella stopped reading when she saw the picture of Lenette, "She was gorgous!" It was a painted portrait of a young girl no more than sixteen with her brown hair curled and flowers of beautiful magentas, reds, and pinks gracing her head as her green eyes flashed innocently. Edward came over and looked at the picture.

"This must have been after Jasper left for the Army seeing as her hair is longer than it seems whenever he pictures her and also because she looks more mature."

"That would make sense" Alice said as Bella clicked another link where the information continued.  
She read, "Keith Spencer was a respectable man from the Northern part of Texas. His father was said to be a very distinguished banker and his mother one of the well reknoned Benetts Georgia. When he firts turned up in the little town no one expected him to fall for the Daughter of the Whitlock fortune. However what was even more surprising was that the young Lenette Whitlock would soon strive to become Lenette Spencer. With her protective older brother Jasper, no other suitor even stood a chance at even gracing her with his presence. But when Lenette and Mrs. Whitlock literally stumbled upon him one day in town, it seemed as if even Jasper couldn't stand in the way of love.

For the full story of how she found love and it chased after her read the original book: Roses and Barbed wire- A Southern love story... A book written by Lenette's very own great great grand daughter Lennette." Bella read, Edward's eyes widdened.

"So she has a decendent that published the book."

"Yeah it says here that Lennette, the author, was named after the original Lenette Spencer. Her parents Robert and Janice named her that when she was born because she looked just like her. Wait there is even a picture." The picture showed a girl who was pale and had greenish eyes with dark brown hair that was in curls a little bit past her shoulders. She wore her hair pushed back with a pink headband and wore dark skinny jeans, a white blouse, and pink knee-high high tops. She couldn't be any older than seventeen years old. She sat in front of a large white Southern style mansion.

"It says she currently lives in the Spencer Mansion that Keith Spencer had built when he married Lenette and that it is open for tours during the Roses festival." Bella said with interest.

"Wait the Rose festival? When is that, maybe we could go and get in touch with her, I mean she has got to know a lot about Jasper and his family if she did write the book about it. And I think meeting one of his family decendents could help Jasper." Alice said with a quick jump, she scribbled down the date, times, and location of the opening celebration before calling to get plane tickets.

"Everyone start packing we are going on a little trip!" She screamed.

"Where to?"

"Memory Lane!"

"Where is that?"

"Oh Emmet don't worry just go pack!"

~**JessiRoad**~


	4. 4

√v^√v^√ √v^√v^√ √v^√v^√ √v^√v^√ √v^√v^√ √v^√v^√ √v^√v^√ √v^√v^√ √v^√v^√ √v^√v^√  
"Keith, Darling?" She called as she walked through the halls of the mansion. No one answered and she felt like something was wrong. She knocked on the door to the loft and with a choked "Come in" she opened the door.

She didn't like what she found. The second her eyes fell on the two she wished she hadn't came to look in the loft. Elizabeth and Ladarious were both out of breath and deshevled. Eliza's spagetii strap dress was up around her waist with one of the straps completely off. Ladarious' shirt was haphazardly re-buttoned. His zipper down and belt undone. His blonde-almost-silver hair was eeven messier than usual and her pigtails were slouching.

"I hope I wasn't interupting anything."

"You were" Ladarious growled but Elizabeth and Lennette just laughed.

"Have you seen Keith around? I was looking for him asking if he was still set on having us dress up yet again this year for the festival,"

"Oh he is hell-bent on having everyone dressed up in their country gettup."Ladarious confirmed. She sighed. Lennette hated the old dresses she would wear for the Rose Festival. Elizabeth on the other hand loved dressing up.

"Okay then, make sure you are ready you understand that all the tourists will be coming in this morning and staying until the festival tomorrow for a reason. This holiday is very important to our family.

~**JessiRoad**~


	5. 5

√v^√v^√ √v^√v^√ √v^√v^√ √v^√v^√ √v^√v^√ √v^√v^√ √v^√v^√ √v^√v^√ √v^√v^√ √v^√v^√

They arrived the day of the festival. The ride there from where they had stayed wasn't the most peaceful. As they were nearing the town Carlisle thought it would be best to inform them of what Peter and Charolet had recently warned him of.

"Okay everyone, The Southern Vampire Coven, now the largest Coven in the world apart from the Volturi themselves has some different rules than most. They are very strict on territory a lot like the ways the armies were. However since they took down the new born armies they have united to a point where they keep most of Texas in a single civiliation and town. Everyone has the rules that they must abide by to keep peace and to insure the safety of the human citizens." Jasper wasn't surprised he knew that when he had left Maria that there had been a single group doing what the Volturi had not taken upon themselves and taking out the armies. "They have a rule to where if you are coming into town you have to stop by and make your presence known and discuss your eating habits."

As Carlisle continued Edward pondered on the fact that it was a little perculiar and controling but he realized that with this there was a very small chance that innocent people would die at the hands of irresponsible vampires with a thirst for death. He in a way respected them and looked forward to meeting the people who came up with the idea and were responsible enough to keep up with it. However he couldn't help but worry in their favor for how the Volturi was taking it and how they would react. Emmet voiced Edward's thought almost as if he was the one who could read minds.

"The Volturi know and as to be expected they aren't happy with the size of the Coven but they know their limits. They understand the fact that if they took out one single member of the Coven there would be an International war on their hands. So many vampires either fear or respect the Coven to a point where they would stand with them. I am actually close friends with a few members."

"How come we haven't met any of them yet?" Alice asked with a frown.

"It isn't really so much as of you not meeting them but them not meeting you. A few of them could potentially ruin the way we look at the others. A few of them are a little less welcoming than the others."

"Oh" was mumbled through out the car.

They drove up to the little town. Jasper looked around in shock. Everything was still the same: from Little Johny's cafe that the Robinsons ran, from the Shack which was a showgirl saloon, to the Whitlock mannor fruit stand that was in the middle of the little flea market that Lenette and the little slave children would run, to the Town hall with the same old black iron fence. The streets and buildings were cleaner and everything had a new coat of paint. There were cars and people everywhere, flowers and streamers decked the town. There were a few gorgous people walking around in the outfits he remembered seeing people wearing. It was almost as if he was back in time and could go see his mom and sister again back at the Whitlock Mannor.

√v^√v^√ √v^√v^√ √v^√v^√ √v^√v^√ √v^√v^√ √v^√v^√ √v^√v^√ √v^√v^√ √v^√v^√ √v^√v^√

~**JessiRoad**~


	6. 6

√v^√v^√ √v^√v^√ √v^√v^√ √v^√v^√ √v^√v^√ √v^√v^√ √v^√v^√ √v^√v^√ √v^√v^√ √v^√v^√

The two identical girls watched as the large group of people got out of their car. They recognized the gold glinting eyes and the pale tone of their skin. With a glance and smirk at each other they pulle up the ends of their skirts and approached the group with smiling faces and roses for everyone.

"Hello and welcome to the Rose Festival!" One of the black haired girls said as she handed a rose to Edward.

"We are so glad to have you with us." The other said as she did the same but handed one to Emmet.  
The first one, who wore an old fashioned blue hoop skirt dress introduced herself first, "I am Olivia" the other who wore a matching dress only of an olive green color continued with a, "And I am Rachel."  
Carlisle smiled to them as they continued to give everyone roses. He knew of the two twins of the Southern Coven. They were the reason he never introduced the Coven to his family. They were the promiscuous ones and were always in the mood for drama. And when he thought this Olivia began like her old self.

She was looking at Emmet as he stood next to Rosalise and offered a smile to him, "Is this your sister?"

"Girlfriend actually." Emmet said looking past Olivia into the crowds of people.

"Olivia and Rachel please do not bother the Cullens they are a very good friend of mine and also of The Mrs. And Olivia that is Rosalise, Emmet's wife. Everyone here is currently out of your reach I would prefer if you would not start something that I will have to finnish." Said a familiar voice as a man with long black hair that was tied in a pony tail came up. Carlisle smiled at him and shook his hand.

"Family, this is Alden. He is a good friend and one of the Leaders of The Southern Coven." Olivia looked to Rachel at the comment seeing as only the members of the SC themselves knew the truth about the ownership and founders of the coven.

"It is wonderful to meet you, Please do enjoy the festival. If you see anyone in any Old fashioned Southern Attire mention me and they will do anything you may need. We are after all friends and allies."

"Thank You Mr. Spencer" Edward said with a nod of the head. Jasper's eyes flashed to the Black haired man.

"Spencer? You are a decendent of Keith I presume?"  
Alden nodded and with a smile added, "Every member of our Coven in a decendent in a way of the Keith Spencer. Although many are adopted like yourselves we actually have a few of the blood decendents themselves. Look around introduce yourselves and they will do the same."  
Jasper looked around at the people in the matching southern fashion and nodded, they all shared qualities of being a vampire or of actually looking like Keith Spencer himself did when Jasper knew him.

"However mind my rudeness but how do you know of Keith?" Alden added with a curious glance. Although instead of getting to answer Jasper was cut off by Rachel.

"Alden, everyone knows of the handsome, charming, and wealthy Keith Spencer."  
Alden brushed her comment off and nodded to Jasper for him to respond, "I am actually how do you say... relative I guess of Keith." Alden looked at him for a second before realization lit up his face,

"Jasper? Jasper Whitlock? I never thought I would see the day where I would meet the infamous Major Whitlock, brother to the young Mrs. Spencer herself!"

"Thank You." Jasper said with a slight nod. Alden and the Cullens kept talking from how everyone was met and founded to the town festival activities. The Twins however had to get back to work with welcoming the tourists. Alden knew that the two would do more flirting than welcoming but Mrs. Spencer wanted them as far away from her and the other Coven members as possible for the whole festival.  
√v^√v^√ √v^√v^√ √v^√v^√ √v^√v^√ √v^√v^√ √v^√v^√ √v^√v^√ √v^√v^√ √v^√v^√ √v^√v^√

~**JessiRoad**~


	7. 7

√v^√v^√ √v^√v^√ √v^√v^√ √v^√v^√ √v^√v^√ √v^√v^√ √v^√v^√ √v^√v^√ √v^√v^√ √v^√v^√

"Hello everybody and Welcome! I am Faith, and I am the Sheriff around these here parts." The Cullens followed the voice to a small crowd of people that were gathered around a girl with long pale rose colored hair. "While some people may call me the peace keeper of this little town ere I also like to have fun." Carlisle chuckled as he watched her walk around the little kids putting on a show for them. "However I am still the Sheriff and that means that I take all teh trouble makers to the jail house. So in order to have fun you MUST follow the rules." Emmet looked slightly scared of being arrested, Edward laughed knowing that he was just playing along also. She discussed the rules of staying with your parents and telling them if you go somewhere, if you get lost to find any body wearing the Southern clothes or to look for her or her deputy. She also told them the number one rule which was to have fun and go along with it. "Yet, I still don't believe that all you youngens are truly ready for what is ahead here yonder, so I think I have to warn yah. You see everyone here actually believes that they are the original Spencers. But not all of them are pretending, if you look carefully you may find Keith and his wife. But I warn you to be on the look out for Chandler and Riley, they are the biggest villians on this side of the Mississippi River. If You see them capture them and tell anyone, so that I can capture the villans. I think that is about it. If you are ready to have fun Yell HOWDY!"

Several Yells came from the kids and Even Emmet joined in like the kid he really was. Faith looked at the Cullens with a smile and a quick laugh before looking back to the kids and saying, "Well then Howdy and Welcome to Little Creek, Texas. I hope to see you around." Everyone disperced and Faith walked over to the group. She gave Carlisle a quick hug and a "I have missed yah, Pa" She looked back to the group and told them, "Y'all are so lucky to have Carlisle here, he is one of the most amazing people you can meet, and I consider him like my own dad. I hope you all have a great time and meet the other residents of this little town. If you see Bliss around here she would love to dress you all up!" Faith said with a smile as she met Alice's and Rose's eyes. They smiled and nodded before carrying on.  
As The Cullens began their vacation through the town Faith ran up into the Town Hall and into the back room, where Lennette was getting ready. "We have a problem."

"And what would it be?" Lennette asked as she finished curling her hair and attached the white satin ribbons into her hair along with the pure white rose.

"The Cullens are here."

"And what about the Olympic Coven is so important?"

"You have a history with one of them and Elizabeth with another." This made Lennette freeze in what she was doing. She turned from the mirror and looked at her Coven sister.

"Who is it Faith?" She whispered afraid to confirm her suspiscions.

"Jasper and Edward," Lennette began to have a panic attack. Every possible outcome came to her mind and every single one was thrown back out as inappropriate and unlikely. Until she landed on one last one. She lowered her head in submission...

"What are we going to do?"

"Send in Elizabeth, there is only one thing we can do."

"Yes mam" Faith responded as she left the room and walked out to get the other vampire for Lennette. She already knew what would end up happening, she just wasn't sure how Keith would respond.  
√v^√v^√ √v^√v^√ √v^√v^√ √v^√v^√ √v^√v^√ √v^√v^√ √v^√v^√ √v^√v^√ √v^√v^√ √v^√v^√

~**JessiRoad**~


End file.
